Kiss or Miss?
by Myx Nyx
Summary: Emotions erupt, lips collide, but how does it end? Our favorite girls are their own worst enemies, but can they work it out and finally get together? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, y'all! How goes life? Now, before you go demanding 'Sara's Baby' updates, hear me out. Okay…I actually have no good reason for not posting. But I couldn't get this story out of my head until I got it down on paper/computer screen. And I know, I know- it's been done before. Its nothing new and not the slightest bit original. But I really can't help that. It made me smile, so its getting posted. So there!**

**That being said, I hope you like it. It was originally an itty bitty oneshot but I got a wee bit carried away…now its 3 chapters.**

****

Catherine arched an eyebrow as she met dark brown eyes and a set jaw.

"You have got to be kidding me."

Catherine continued to stare at her, daring her to look away.

"No." The brunette gestured with her hands. "No way in hell."

"Ah, come on, Sar," Greg begged, "be a sport."

"Yeah, come on, we've all done our dares. Even Catherine held Grissom's spider for a whole minute."

"That," Sara spat, "was a completely different situation! I would gladly hold the damn spider!"

"Which is why we didn't dare you to do that. It's supposed to be a challenge. You're supposed to be out of you comfort zone."

"Yeah? Well, congratulations- you sure achieved that."

"What's the matter, Sidle?" Catherine grinned wickedly, "Scared?"

Sara glared, seething through her teeth, "No."

The redhead was clearly enjoying this. "You sure?"

The younger woman scoffed, "Oh, no, I forgot to tell you, Catherine; I crave you, I need you, you light up my life- today is my dream come true." She rolled her eyes. "Get over yourself."

Catherine's smile fell and she frowned a little, something investigator Sara did not miss. She felt a pang in her chest and looked down in guilt for a moment before straightening. Her heart was pounding, and for good reason. Short of physically escaping the break room, throwing up her defensive walls was the only protection she had against the older woman and her long hidden feelings. So, once again, she just had to go and mouth off- like always. Still, she hated to think she had hurt her colleague. The dull ache that had long ago taken up residence in her heart began to throb. But could she do this? With Catherine? _Kiss_ Catherine? In public? Knowing full well that nothing would come of it? Then again, when was she ever going to get another chance like this? She sighed.

"That was uncalled for." She spoke to Catherine more than the others, "I didn't mean it…like that."

Greg interjected. "We were just goofing around, Sar."

"I know, I'm sorry." Deep breaths. She looked up and then at Catherine who was now looking away from her. "Kind of a killjoy, huh?" She smiled weakly, trying to make light of her actions.

Catherine moved to push off from the sofa, "Forget about it, Sara. Not a big deal."

"Wait." The brunette reached out to touch the other woman's wrist. "Hang on a sec. Sit."

Catherine eyes found the spot where the brunette had touched, the skin still tingled. Then, met Sara's and did what she was told. Sara smiled softly and then nervously as she turned to the boys. "So…how do we do this thing?"

Greg grinned. "Seriously?"

"As long as Catherine doesn't object." The team looked her way.

Catherine hesitated for one second before she regained her composure. She smiled that dazzling smile that made every man in the room wish they were in Sara's place- and made Sara glad to be right where she was. "Since when do I turn down a challenge?"

"Alright!" Nick clapped his hands. Warrick and Greg exchanged high fives over Nick's head.

"So?" Sara questioned. "Rules?"

The newest addition to the team sat up straight in his seat, eyes wide with excitement. "At least a minute long with lots of tongue! Feel free to get handsy and-" Nick's hand was slapping the back of Greg's head before he even finished his sentence.

"Don't be such an ass."

"Ten seconds," Warrick said, smiling kindly. "Sound fair?"

"Okay," Greg waved his hands in surrender. "You're right, no tongue. But maybe…open mouth? Because otherwise its just like kissing your sister."

Silence. Everyone stared at him. "What?" he asked, looking from one disbelieving face to the next. "What?"

"What kind of freaky family you got, dude?"

Greg opened his mouth, but Nick held out a hand, "Never mind. We don't want to know."

"So," Sara brought them back to the original topic of conversation. "Ten seconds?"

"And _partially_ open mouth," Catherine broke in, eyeing Greg who suddenly felt like he was suddenly back in the principal's office. "As long as that works for you, Sara."

For her part, Sara gulped and then nodded mechanically as her mind ran on overload. _Oh, God. _How was she ever going to survive this? But now she was determined. If she could do this, maybe she would finally be free of the enchantment Catherine always seemed to have on her. She cleared her throat and tried to sound collected. "Does that sound about right?"

The boys nodded. "Go for it, man- I mean err…girl."

She looked at Catherine, buying time. "Alright with you?"

Catherine threw up her arms in a relaxed gesture. "Let's get this show on the road."

_How can she be so damned relaxed? Maybe because this is just a game for her and you're the only one who wants this to be more than make believe._ Sara shook her head to banish the thoughts and nodded, turning from her seat on the sofa to face the older woman. Her trembling fingers tucked hair behind her ears anxiously, while Catherine bit her lip to calm her nerves.

Did she look like a stampede of elephants was making is way through her stomach? No. She had long ago learned to hide her emotions and opinions behind a charming smile. But inside?

Then Sara gave her an awkward smile that melted her worries away and gave her that boost of courage she needed. "Geez, Sar, don't be so stiff."

She scooted closer to the brunette until their thighs were touching. She put one hand on Sara's waist and as she raised an eyebrow, the other hand came to cradle Sara's head, resting on her neck. "Ready?"

The breath on her skin at Catherine's whispered word made her hair stand on end. Was it too late to change her mind? Something told Sara that there was no going back now. She nodded once, afraid of what would come out if she tried to speak at this point. She watched those sparkling eyes grow closer to hers and then her gaze dropped to the other woman's lips.

Catherine stopped with only centimeters between them, and waited. After all, Sara was supposed to be kissing her, not the other way around, though she doubted their audience would care either way.

Sara found her eyelids growing heavy with the intoxication of Catherine's scent. Had she ever seen, smelt, touched something so beautiful? Her heart beat faster, she forgot to breathe, her voice failed her and the rest of the world fell into shadow; and that was just when the redhead walked in the room. But kissing her? Before she could lose her nerve, she closed the gap between them, hesitated one moment longer, then pressed her lips to Catherine's.

****

**Hooray! They're kissing! But what will happen next? You don't know, do you? It could be anything. Perhaps Catherine has a foot fetish and Sara can never accept her way of life! Or maybe Grissom catches them! Ooo! So you know what to do! Review, review, review! And I'll get back to you- ha!, me iz a poet and me know it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello all! Yes, that's right, another update! I wanted to thank absolutely everybody for the lovely reviews. Its so encouraging to hear from my loyal readers and I was extra glad to see so many NEW faces (you know what I mean). So here's part two- it's a little confusing with the POV changes, but I hope you like it. Without further ado…**

****

**Sara's POV**

It was like drowning. I don't know how to describe it past that. It was like diving into water and then swimming for the bottom, knowing you'll never make it back up but also knowing that you'd rather die trying that ever breathe again. She was my oxygen, my sustenance, my blood pulsing in my veins. For that moment. Her lips, I felt them, but not only against my own. She coursed through my body in waves, tumultuous waves that left me in awe- overjoyed and frightened at the same time. How could I feel so much in one kiss?

My hand came up of its own accord, brushing my thumb over her cheekbone and down along her jaw. As my other hand moved to her thigh, I felt her hum deliciously into my mouth. I was lost, lost to a storm I never saw coming. I tilted my head, increasing the contact, lips sweeping over one another's as my heart continued its attempts to beat out of my chest.

Then I felt her stiffen, and it was over. One second I was in a surreal and inspiring paradise and the next I was watching that dream disappear into the depths of those amazing sapphire eyes. An outside voice broke my reverie.

"Hey, guys, that was only like eight seconds."

****

**Catherine's POV**

Eight seconds? Eight? Eight minutes maybe, or hours, it had been eight times infinity for all I knew. How could eight seconds be enough to satisfy for a lifetime but still leave me thirsting, longing for a lifetime more of those sweet, sweet lips?

Its funny. The dream of the moment her lips touched mine was one I had entertained for a long time- whether I wanted to or not. But never like this. Under a blanket of stars. Consoling her after a case. Holding each other tight. In my office- hell, drunk in the back of a taxi. But never in the break room. Playing a children's game. With a male audience. And a stopwatch.

But in the end, it was…perfect. Magical, even. Cliché, I know, but it was like flying. In my mind, I was soaring over oceans on a cloudless night. Ripples sent by the wind smearing the reflection of the moon. Beautiful. We could have been on a white sand beach or at the top of the Eiffel tower and it still wouldn't have been any better than it was.

So why did I pull back? I still had two full seconds to revel in, two seconds to taste her; two seconds to pretend she was mine. But with the joy of flight also comes the fear- a fear that has driven me my whole life, that drives everyone at one point or other; the fear of the crash. Why had I gotten myself into this? Now I had eight seconds of perfection to flare up in the depths of my heart whenever I saw her. Because what it all came down to was that I could pretend all I wanted; she would never be mine.

****

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Their eyes opened slowly as they pulled away, still only inches apart as they stared into each other's eyes. There was quiet cough, and then a not so quiet one. Startled, the women jumped apart, each one glancing one more time at the other before finding something very interesting to look at in the opposite direction.

The men's eyes moved from Catherine to Sara and back again. Catherine was neatly inspecting her nails and Sara was apparently very interested in a fuzz ball that had gotten caught on the arm of the sofa. Something was definitely wrong.

"So…" Warrick began carefully.

Greg looked at them, confused. "What just happened?"

"Nothing." Both women chorused, a little too soon. They looked at each other and then quickly away.

"Hey," Nick tried to break the awkward moment, "Ladies, this was just a game. No need to get up in arms."

"Right?" Warrick chipped in, "I hope you guys aren't going to get all weird about this. Its no big deal. It doesn't have to change anything?"

Catherine sighed and stood, patting the man on the shoulder as she past him on the way to the door. "You're right, Rick," she called over her shoulder. "Just a game. Doesn't change a thing." And then she was gone.

The three men were still confused. They looked to Sara for an explanation, but the brunette was already on her feet. "I've uh…got some…things to do. Paperwork. Call me if a case comes in?" And she too disappeared into the hall.

The boys looked at each other, completely baffled. Warrick shook his head. "Women." Nick and Greg were quick to nod in agreement.

****

_Shit._ Catherine entered her office and leaned against the door as it closed behind her. She rested her palm on her forehead.

This was bad. This was so very, very bad. What she been thinking? _Kissing_ _Sara_?Whose idea had that been? Okay, so technically, Sara kissed her. And technically, it wasn't even a real kiss; it was a dare, a stupid game. And worse, now Sara would know something was up because of the way Catherine had fled the break room. This was such a mess.

_Get a grip. Just forget it. You knew it would never lead to anything, but you did it anyway._

And truthfully, she would do it again.

But Sara had just been kissing her to get the guys off her back. Right? She didn't actually feel anything for her. Right? And she never would. The overflow of emotion and tenderness had been completely one-sided and it didn't mean a thing to Sara…Right?

Or was it? Catherine narrowed her eyes, thinking, and then closed them as she relived those eight wonderful seconds. Sara's lips had come to hers, firm and yielding at the same time. And she had returned the kiss with equal fervor. Catherine frowned as she recalled the moment. Then something had happened that was not necessary to complete the dare. Sara's hand had cupped her face. Her fingertips caressed her cheek, gently, caringly…sensually. Then the brunette's other hand had made its way up the Catherine's thigh, her thumb running along the inside seam of a very well cut pair of jeans.

And she, Catherine, had moaned quietly at the feeling, halfway forgetting where they were and halfway wishing they were anywhere else and that hand could move just a little higher.

Now, hiding in her office, Catherine wondered. Sara's actions had not been those of someone who just wanted to get something over with, not the actions of someone who was just playing a game. They had been those of a lover. A kind, considerate, _passionate_ lover. It was almost as if she had been as invested in the kiss as Catherine had. But how could that be?

There was really only one explanation the Catherine could think of, and it put a broad smile on her face. So maybe…just maybe…

****

**Hmm…maybe you should reward my super quick update with loads of reviews! There is one more part to go and we wouldn't want it to get lost in cyberspace…:P**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving everybody! Hope everyone had a splendid turkey day, and if you didn't, or you live in a country besides the US and just had a normal day, perhaps this update will make it a wee bit better- at least, I like to think so. That's all I can think of to say right now, so…**

**Ready, set, read!**

****

_Shit._ Sara cradled her head in her hands as she sunk to one of the benches in the darkened locker room. How had she not seen this a mile away? Thirty-three years old, you'd think she would know what disaster looked like when she saw it. She should have just said 'no'. She should have stood her ground and refused. Why? Why? Why was she so stupid? And now the whole team had seen her practically run out of the break room. The questions would start as soon as she left her hideout.

But what hurt the most were Catherine's words. _Just a game. Doesn't change a thing._ And she had just walked out. Clearly, she had regretted it. Not that Sara had ever really thought she had stood a chance, but to be dismissed so thoroughly? She ached inside, her eyes welled up and spilled over for the first time in a long time. It was all just too much.

And how could she have thought that a kiss would set her world right again- a world that had overbalanced the day she had met Catherine Willows? Had she really believed that this would help? That she could extinguish the fire in her heart with a _kiss?_

She sniffed audibly. If she had believed that, it was almost funny how wrong she had been. Because she had been wrong. That fire now burned hotter than ever, fueled by eight seconds of pure joy and delight. She had felt so alive in those eight seconds. Real life seemed so dull and colorless in comparison. But what could she do?

Standing, she walked to the corner and leaned her forehead against the cool metal of the locker. She closed her eyes and tried to breathe evenly. She allowed herself to relive that perfect moment. No kiss had never felt so true to her as when she had captured Catherine's lips in her own.

There was a soft knock on the door. Sara dabbed at her eyes with her sleeves. It was probably one of the boys, coming to check on her. She didn't really want to have this conversation right now, but she knew it would be worse later. She just hoped that her face wasn't red from crying, she didn't know how she would explain that too. Tucking her hair behind her ear, she sat back down on the bench.

"Come in." The door creaked. Sara heard it close before she could see which of the guys it was.

"Finally found you. I've looked just about everywhere."

Sara froze. "Catherine?"

****

Catherine stood in silhouette, the light from the hallway leaking in to outline her figure perfectly. She could see Sara in shadow at the end of one of the rows of benches and began to make her way. "That's me."

Sara couldn't see her smile, but she could hear it in her voice. "What are you doing…here?"

Catherine stood over the brunette for a moment before taking a seat beside her. "Well…I wanted to talk to you. I went to the break room, but no one was there except Hodges. So I turned around and walked right back out. Then I went to see Greg, but he wasn't there. So I went to the layout rooms, the bathrooms, all the techs, but no one had seen you. I decided to ask Gil, but all he knew was that the boys were all in the garage. I was on my way there to see if they might know something, when I suddenly remembered how cozy the locker room can be." She looked pleased with herself. "And here you are."

"Yep." Sara licked her lips nervously, "Here I am." She nodded and looked at her shoes. She still wasn't exactly sure why Catherine was there. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Hmm?" The redhead frowned.

"You said you wanted to talk to me."

"I did. But…Have you been crying?"

"No big deal." Sara shrugged it off but didn't deny it.

Catherine hesitated and then rested her fingertips delicately on Sara's thigh.

"Why?"

Sara looked up sharply at the contact. She met with genuinely concerned blue eyes and sighed. "I just…before? In the break room?"

"The kiss?

The brunette nodded. "It just…brought up a lot of stuff I thought I had dealt with a long time ago."

Catherine edged closer to the younger woman as she anchored her hand more firmly on her thigh. "Like what?"

Sara stared at the hand on her leg, completely confused. "Uhh…nothing. Just feelings, memories, that sort of thing." Catherine's fingers had begun to stroke her knee. Her pulse quickened. "What are you doing?"

Catherine's fingers froze, but her hand stayed where it was. Sara looked up again, and was completely unprepared for what she saw. If she had merely glanced in Catherine's direction, she probably wouldn't have seen through the interested, innocent mask the older woman had put on. But Sara's eyes met the other woman's squarely, penetrating her pretense and seeing straight through it. The emotional vortex she found was enough to send her mind spinning and she felt a tightness in her chest that she wasn't used to. She stood quickly and backed away, knocking Catherine's hand off her leg. "Uh…" She knew she wanted to say something, but she couldn't for the life of her remember a single word in the English language.

Catherine stood as well, moving closer to her younger colleague. "Sara…"

Unfortunately for Sara, she had backed herself into a corner and now had nowhere to go. She spluttered, desperately trying to come up with anything to say- anything at all. But apparently words were not her friend today.

When Catherine was just a pace from Sara, she stopped. She covered the other woman's mouth. "Sara, quit babbling. I'm trying to talk to you. If I move my hand, are you going to listen?"

Sara nodded, eyes wide.

Catherine freed the brunette's lips and took a deep breath. She looked down, trying to gather herself together. What the hell, what did she have to lose? Just grab the bull by the horns and ride it out. No regrets, that was her motto, right? She looked up, confidence bubbling to the surface, erupting from that wellspring courage deep inside her that had always seen her through. _Okay, here goes nothing._ "Sara, today when we kissed…I think we can both agree that wasn't the brightest idea either of us has ever had."

The younger woman sucked in her breath too quickly. It felt like a brick had just been dropped in her stomach.

But Catherine didn't appear to notice. She continued talking. "At work, in the break room, in front of the guys, on a dare…" Catherine blinked once, slowly, and let the other shoe drop. "That just isn't the way two people's first kiss should be- not in my opinion, anyway." She studied Sara's face. But when the brunette didn't say anything, she got nervous and began to babble. "I mean, don't get me wrong, it was a great kiss. But when you think about your first kiss with someone, don't you want to think of a starry night? Or roses? Or candles? Or being more than twenty meters away from Hodges? I don't think I'm explaining this right. I guess I'm sort of apologizing or…I don't know. It's just, well, I-"

This time it was her mouth that was held shut. "Catherine. Shut. Up."

While Catherine had been rambling away, Sara's brain had been hard at work, trying to process what she was hearing. _First kiss?_ But saying a 'first kiss' implied that there was going to be a second kis. What? How…? And yet, there was no other way to look at it. Did that mean? She looked at the worried eyes in front of her. "What are you trying to say?" She removed her imprisoning hand.

Catherine opened her mouth and then snapped it shut again as she thought carefully. After a moment, she smirked , stepping into Sara's personal space. "What I'm trying to say, my dear Sara," her voice dropped to a whisper. She raised a hand to sweep a lock of hair out of the other woman's face as she looked deep into her eyes., "is that I crave you…I need you…you light up my life…and, if you'll have me, today is my dream come true."

Sara could scarcely believe…and yet she could, because suddenly, the tightness in her chest was receding and she was surprised to find a smile on her face. Her eyes, which had never wavered from Catherine's, glistened while the other woman found, in those same eyes, what she had been searching so long for. She beamed.

Sara searched Catherine's expression for any signs of insincerity and came up short. The air in the room grew still and her gaze was drawn to the other woman's lips- not for the first time that day. Catherine's mouth drew closer, but Sara inserted her hand between them.

The redhead frowned, confused.

Sara explained. "We already screwed up the first one, I think our second kiss should at least be outside of the lab." She beamed when Catherine did, awed that she could make her glow like that.

"Does that mean you might want to grab something to eat? After shift?"

Sara gave her famous half grin, "Since when do I turn down a challenge?"

****

**And that's it! Thoughts? **

**I, myself, have done some thinking, about being thankful- and I realized how much I am thankful for all of you. I mean, how many people have a place where they can go where they can just be who they are and express themselves without fear of rejection? It's pretty cool, actually. So thank you. And I wouldn't be me if I didn't beg for a Thanksgiving review so…that was me asking for a review. :P **

**Now its back to work on my two open fics. Ciao!**


End file.
